Let the Games Begin
by NoYouAreJustAnotherAsshole
Summary: When Cissnei learns too much about his plans and betrayal, Lazard must make a difficult decision. She isn't making things easier as she presses her lips against his.


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah. I own nothing. Not the characters. Not the world. Blah, blah. You get it.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Lazard D./Cissnei  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Lazard D., Cissnei - mentions Kunsel and others.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Adult situations in later chapters.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>When Cissnei learns too much about his plans and betrayal, Lazard must make a difficult decision. She isn't making things easier as she presses her lips against his.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••  
><strong>oo1.<strong>  
><em>First Meeting<em>  
>`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••<p>

Lazard Deusericus, SOLDIER executive director and illegitimate son of President Shinra, was exhausted by the time he could see his office door. Meetings with the other officials had taken away most of his morning, he spent the afternoon answering questions and breaking up arguments between his forces. Long ago this seemed to be a gift from his father, these days it seemed all of this was nothing more than a punishment for being born. He wouldn't put it past the President.

No matter how fatigued he felt, the executive offered meek smiles and bowed heads to those he passed by until he reached the closed door. Nabbing the knob, he turned it and pushed the door open in hopes to just waltz right in and collapse in the privacy of his own office. However, in Shinra there was no such thing, he stopped dead after turning the lock and peering to his desk. There seated on his comfortable chair was a girl.

The petite female was turned to his computer, clicking away at files that she probably shouldn't have been examining. Her face round with youth, Lazard doubted that she was older than sixteen, and appeared much too innocent to wear the uniform she was currently sporting. That garb allowed him to know that she knew he was there, nothing could catch a Turk off guard, but just didn't care that he was there.

"Excuse me," he said after a moment of utter silence. When the girl still didn't reply to his calls, he felt himself becoming a bit frustrated. Didn't she know who he was? Oh, she probably did, but just wasn't concerned about titles and ranks. None of them were, unless you were the President. He tried again, allowing his dissatisfaction to leak into his tone, "What are you doing?"

"It's no wonder that Second Class knows so much," she responded, still not looking at him. Her bright colored eyes were too focused on the words that lined the screen to spare him a glance. She heard a noise of puzzlement from the director, which ultimately caused her to smirk. "You shouldn't leave your system on whenever you are not in the room. Anyone could walk right in here and steal precious information."

'Like you,' he had wanted to say but didn't. Instead, he nearly rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and went for the second best response he could come up with at this moment. "I was in hurry. It doesn't happen all the time."

"It happened yesterday as well."

"Excuse me," Lazard scowled. He was truly believing that this was some sort of trap that his father laid. The Turks did anything that the President asked of them, because that's what they were paid to do, and that knowledge didn't defuse his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday. You left your system on and did not log out," she answered before clicking out of whatever she'd been reading. She didn't stand and just went to the next file, curious to see what the executive would do. Unsurprisingly, he just glared at her. She smiled, feeling the heated look, and added, "You didn't know? I even changed your background from that dull solid colored one, to a much more appropriate one."

"I don't check my background every day," he spoke with annoyance. He didn't have the time for this little game the girl seemed to be playing with him. He wanted to relax, not stand—in his office no less!—in front of the door all day while the Turk sat at his desk. Besides, the more time she spent there, the closer she got to the hidden files. "Now, please leave, I have—"

"You should change your password as well," she interrupted with a faint giggle.

He narrowed his eyes, "Pardon?"

"Your birthday is not the best choice of passwords," she stated nonchalantly. "Neither is password, which I've been trying to explain to Reno."

"Apparently neither is telling you," he commented dryly.

"Whoops," she smirked while exiting out of the window she'd been looking through. "No matter. I change his all the time. I could do the same for you, Director. If you'd like, of course."

"I would like for you to leave my office." He could sense the insensitivity in his tone but knew full well that he had every right. She'd been snooping through his files, had come into his office multiple times behind his back to do so. Honestly, he was just too annoyed and exhausted to care about his public behavior.

"Oh," she nearly sang out.

"I'm quite busy," he commented as he reached over, unlocking the door.

Taking the hint, she pushed the chair backwards and stood. She then turned and advanced towards the door, and by chance him as well. The information that she'd collected was gnawing at her mind. She paused when she found herself right beside him, a small frown taking over. "You should spend less time on your side projects and more sleeping, Director."

"Wha—" His eyes widened as he turned, watching her exit the room. Side projects? Had she found the hidden files while she was snooping? There was no way she'd located and read the emails and such he and his partners had been sharing. He'd concealed them well, not even Kunsel had found them. Then again, he was dealing with one of the Turks so anything was possible. Feeling dread beginning to weigh on his soul, he pulled out the secured cell phone and dialed for Genesis; a meeting needed to be set up, this needed to be discussed.

All because_ she knew_. A little girl who was too petite and innocent appearing to wear the uniform that registered nothing but fear in the hearts of humans. It was becoming all too real that the company was onto him. They had to be or they wouldn't have sent her. As his paranoia grew, the SOLDIER answered on the third ring.

"We have a problem," Lazard stated without even letting the man finish his '_hello_'. "Meet me. It's important."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•´¯`•.•●•۰• ••.•´¯`•.•• ••.•´¯`•.••

**A/N:** _I was a little unsure about posting this, because I haven't played the game in a while but after realizing the lack of writing I've been doing, I figured that it was a good idea. You know, to get me back into the swing of things. This is actually based on a scene that I vaguely remember from the game. Cissnei is telling Zack about Lazard, I think, but doesn't seem at all surprised by what she's saying. Like she already knew it was going to happen. So I've decided to play with the idea. Hope you guys like it._


End file.
